gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity from Wicked is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt and Rachel. They sing it during the New Directions' first "Diva-Off" because Will is thinking about using the song at Sectionals. At first, he gives the part to Rachel. However, Burt learns that Kurt wanted the solo for Sectionals, so he complains to Figgins and Will allows Kurt to audition for the solo. However, Kurt throws the competition by blowing the high F so that Burt won't have to endure more homophobic telephone calls and consequently, Rachel wins. Three different versions of the song were released: the duet by Kurt and Rachel featured on the show, and a solo version by both Kurt and Rachel. Lyrics Episode version= Kurt: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Rachel: ''' It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity '''Kurt: Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Rachel: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Kurt: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Rachel: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... (Kurt: Cost) Kurt: I'd sooner buy defying gravity Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: ''' I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity '''Rachel: Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity Kurt: I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Rachel: Bring me down! Ohhhhh, ohhhhh! (Kurt Ohhhhh!) |-| Studio version (Duet)= Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Kurt: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Kurt and Rachel: (Rachel: It's time to) try defying gravity (Rachel: I think I'll) try defying gravity (Rachel: Kiss me) goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Kurt and Rachel: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down Bring me down Rachel: Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh |-| Studio version (Solo)= Kurt/Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down Bring me down Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh |-| Trivia *This is the first released Glee song which features a Kurt solo. *The story of this song on Glee is based on an experience Chris Colfer had in high school, when despite his repeated requests in several years, his choir teacher refused to allow him to sing Defying Gravity due to his gender since Elphaba is a female character. However, his grandma allowed him to perform it at a church. *This performance was the first diva-off of the series. *This is the first Kurt-Rachel duet from "Wicked" before For Good ''and ''Popular. *This song is later referenced in the episode Diva, when Kurt finally reveals to Rachel that he missed the high F on purpose. This motivates Rachel and Kurt to have a second diva-off. *Who sings which parts differ in the single version and the episode version. *This song was originally sung by Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel who portray April and Shelby on Glee, respectively. *This is one of many numbers in which Will announces to be part of their competition setlist, but is ultimately not included. *Kurt's solo version of this song is featured in Glee Forever! app. Errors *During the last chorus just before Rachel and Kurt attempt their high notes, Kurt mouths "I think I'll try" but the audio says, "I'd sooner buy." Gallery KurtDefyingG.jpg DGKurt.jpg DGRachel.jpg Glee - Defying Gravity.jpeg DefyingGravity111.jpg Defying gravity- Kurt.jpg Chris-colpher-lea-michele-defying-gravity.jpg tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8vslz0Cte1ra5gbxo8 250.gif defying gravity rachel .png defying gravity 2.png defying Gravity 3.png 1LilyDG.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo5 r1 250.gif defying gravity.jpg Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o6 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o5 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o4 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o3 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o2 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o1 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o8 250.gif Tumblr n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o7 250.gif s109defyinggravity.gif defying gravity.png defying gravity.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner